The Living Deads
by happi-ica
Summary: A lil story. Featuring: Aimee, Michelle, Ica, Sujin; Jono, Bom, JS (these 3 aren't)...


Story Characters Consist of: Aimee, Michelle, Ica, Sujin, Jono, JS, Bom & misc.  
  
The girl got up from the ground and ducked a swishing blow from the Eurasian vampire.  
  
"Hey people, how ya goin'?" asked a girl who had just entered the alley.  
  
She was replied by a fist connecting with her stomach. Michelle doubled over and groaned.  
  
She hated vampires. No doubt about it.  
  
Her sisiter stuck a stake right in the heart of Michelle's attacker. The vampire squirmed for a moment before combusting into millions of dust speckles.  
  
"One dead vampire," reported Ica.  
  
"Stop beaming you stupid girl," said Aimee as she smacked her foot right into another vampire's face.  
  
Ica turned around.  
  
"You just called me stupid? Huh? You loser," replied Ica who was about to insult some more, but something drew her attention as another vampire came thrashing about her way!  
  
"Duck Ica!"  
  
Ica threw a fist and a foot right on his face and then stabbed him with her Bloodful (which happens to be her most prized pocket knife). She clapped her hands swiping off the smell and looked back at Aimee.  
  
"It only takes one good Ditto to kill a vampire," Ica teased.  
  
"Wot ever you say! I killed one too and he was more muscular!" Aimee swings her head up high and walks out.  
  
Can't one day pass without them arguing? Michelle thought NO.  
  
*** "Would you get off the ceiling PLEASE?" asks Michelle.  
  
"Hm. maybe not now sis. Got work to do."  
  
"Ica! GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
"Later!"  
  
Ok that was it, Michelle isn't going to keep putting up with her atrocious behaviour - I am her sister Michelle thought. She sprang her hands and *BANG* Ica was gravitated to the ground. and OUCH it did hurt.  
  
"Wot you do that for?" Ica yelled, and turned her head to inspect her bum, "fucken bull shit!"  
  
"Ica!" Aimee rushed into the lounge and kneel down beside Ica to see her. "Yea. nothing much."  
  
"Michelle!" Aimee yelled at her sister with a "what was it for" look.  
  
"What? Not my fault" Michelle yelled back, thinking 'great. what has this turn into?'  
  
But before anything could be sorted out, glasses was shatterin' by the study. The 4 sisters came rushing in from every direction.  
  
"ARGH!!!" Aimee ducked as a beam of purple light went flying at her. Michelle was already all geared up to fight as another beam of light came through the broken glass.  
  
"Come out you chicken!!! Bwak bwak bwak...," everyone laughed.  
  
"Chicken huh? Your choice of beast to be transformed into young lady?" this voice some how seemed familiar, only some what huskier and darker.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The not yet visible man laughed haughtily. "Well. you may have heard of me. Vangogrous.", he gave another evil chuckle.  
  
That moment, Michelle's heart sank. deep, like as if it was thrown into the Antarctic Ocean. Vangogrous is the leader, or king, of all the vampires in the universe. this is trouble!  
  
"Er. Yea." She gave a brief reply.  
  
"You. You. WHICH EVER ONE OF YOU. will. pay. for my son's life." Aimee had a feeling he said that to her. well maybe she just had the guilt but it seemed he knew which one of them killed his son. Son? She didn't know it was his son. Some what of terror arose over her.  
  
"Time to die, sisters." Without another word, the king, himself personally came charging at them.  
  
"Aphrolunjrogious!" Ica yelled getting into her aggressive mode - that is a spell which pulls the 4 sister's strength into one united power.  
  
Sujin in her black leather jeans swung her feet, high enough to break Vangogrous' chin. A punch following from Aimee, and another from the other side from Ica. Michelle stood there, speechless as her sisters went to work. She could see that soon, she had to help. Cracking her knuckles seemed harder today to do, they were all hard and stiff. when Vango came tumbling on towards her, she gave a little second to pass and then fiercely threw her knuckles at him right in the forehead.  
  
"Ouch hey?" she said coolly.  
  
He replied by giving a blue laser beam which he circulated 360 degrees around him.  
  
"Uh oh" sighed Aimee  
  
"No problem" assured Sujin and gave her silver blast towards him, surprisingly to everyone; he wasn't hurt a bit, even in the tiniest way. Now Ica came into the show while her sisters watched with proud (even Michelle) behind her.  
  
"C'mon - blast it!" yelled Ica.  
  
"Yea, you've got'it gurl"  
  
And yes it did go, rather abidingly towards Ica. She ducked by millimetres, sprang up and took out Bloodful (her most prized handy-knife) and threw it right across the room at Vangogrous. It hit him right in the stomach. he leaned against the wall, clenching his stomach but soon got transvated away.  
  
"Damn! We nearly got him!"  
  
"Yea." Sujin c'lasped onto the glass shattered sofa and dozed off. 


End file.
